Color Me Charmed
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Hermione has a thing for the eldest Weasley boy. Luckily for her, she has the whole summer to deal with it and with him. How ever will she survive a summer with the charming Curse Breaker?
1. Chapter 1

As much as I should be working on my other stories, this one just sort of popped into my head and I had to jot it down.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy late night apple munchies.

* * *

She was mad. She was completely out of her mind. She knew it the moment she saw him. He was enchanting. Sure, he had the Weasley looks; red hair, blue eyes, freckled, tall. But there was more. He was the tallest of the bunch, with a lean body that was dressed in a haphazard manner. And his eyes, were a deeper shade of blue than his siblings. He carried himself with ease. He was clever and well spoken and he took great care when it came to his family. He had charmed her without trying. He was nine years older than her and if she was wise she would do her best to forget him.

And yet, she was currently sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow staring at Bill pick apart a scone and watch the twins plot. She watched his fingers break a piece off the dry baked good and raise it to his mouth. She took a long drink from her mug, hoping the stiff cup of tea would remedy the longing that filled her. Merlin, she was foolish. She was practically drooling over his boney fingers. What kind of lunatic admired someone's nail beds?

"'Mione, you're coming with, aren't you?"

"What?" Hermione asked, shaken from her fantasies.

Ginny rolled her eyes. While Hermione was rather good at keeping her attraction towards Bill a secret, Ginny was no fool. She had caught Hermione's short glances and the way she always seemed to look away when Bill was in the room, the way she hid behind her mounds of curly hair and bit her lip when Bill talked to her.

"We're going out for a scrimmage. You said you'd keep score since Fred and George always cheat."

"I never cheat," the twins denied in unison.

"You'll come, won't you?" Ginny insisted as she twisted her long hair into a bun at the back of head.

Hermione watched, thinking that Bill's hair was just as long but much nicer. "Of course. Someone has to keep the peace." She gave a soft smile and finished her tea with one last glance at the eldest Weasley.

"Keep the peace? As if there was any to begin with," Bill said with a laugh before plopping the last of breakfast into his mouth. His perfectly shaped, deliciously kissable mouth.

Hermione suppressed a smile and stood. She grabbed her cup and stood, moving to put it in the sink. She had just rounded the counter when she was face to chest with Bill. She looked up at him and looked at the sink behind him. He had situated himself in front of it, his hip resting against the edge. His long legs were stretched out before him.

"I have to get by…" she muttered awkwardly.

"By all means," he said slidding to the side and extending his hand in a grand manner.

She placed her cup in the sink gently. She uttered a small thank you before turning and walking out of the room. She just hoped she had turned in time to hide the blush that had flooded her cheeks. She hurried upstairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny. It was a bit cold today and she would need something to wrap up in if she was going to watch everyone fly around for hours. Their quidditch games lasted until they were all burnt out or someone was injured. They were too proud to give in before then.

She opened the door and found Ginny pulling a pair of thick socks up to her knees. She sat on her bed and watched Ginny finish up. The red head was just lacing into her shoes as Hermione pulled a pair of knitted socks on. She wasn't going to be flying so she figured thick socks and wellies would be enough. She began searching for the jumper Molly had knitted for her last Christmas. She soon gave up as it wasn't in her trunk.

"Ginny, have you seen my," she stopped abruptly when she noticed that Ginny was wearing it.

"Oh shit. Sorry, 'Mione. I have one in the same color." Ginny moved to take it off.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll borrow one from one of the boys. You should probably head out. They'll want to get warmed up soon."

"Are you sure?" Ginny said eying the door, a clear indication that she wanted to get warmed up as well.

"Positive. Now, go!" She said with a wave of her hand. Ginny smiled gratefully and ran off.

Hermione sighed. She'd try Harry first. He always packed extra jumpers, as Ginny frequently took his. Hermione often wondered where the red-heads own jumpers went. She should have a bundle at this point. She went just down the hall to Harry's room.

"Harry, do you have a spare jumper?" she asked as she opened the door. "O-oh."

"Not Harry, I'm afraid."

"No. No, I can see that that."

She had completely forgotten that Ron had been sent to room with Charlie while Bill and Harry would be sharing. Molly had hoped that having two to a room would keep things from getting too hectic. Percy had opted to stay in town with his wife, Penelope, when it was suggested that he stay with the twins. The arrangements hadn't stuck in her mind at the time. They certainly would be now.

Hermione had barged in on him while he was changing. She was trying to utter an apology but the words were caught on his abs. Her throat! They were caught in her throat. She couldn't help but stare at the smooth expanse of pale skin that stretched over muscle. His shoulders were sprinkled with freckles and there was a thin trail of short red hairs leading into his pants.

"Sorry. I should have knocked," she said looking back towards the door. "I was looking for,"

"Harry." He cut her off with a smile. "I gathered that much. He's already outside."

"Sorry." She said again, turning towards the door.

"Hermione?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

She was met not by a reply but by a mass of black wool. She pulled it off her head. It was a large, cable knit sweater and it looked incredibly warm.

"Spare jumper," he said with a wicked smile.

She nodded and left. She pulled the jumped on, a sharp tug making it give way over her mass of curls. It was heavy and at least three sizes too big. She pulled the collar up to her nose and sniffed. It smelled even better than it felt. She groaned loudly. He had to smell good too? She sighed and ran down the stairs. This was hardly the time to be dwelling on a silly crush. She had a game to keep.

* * *

I can't say I have a definite plan for this one, but I have ideas! I tried and therefore no one can criticize me!

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

I was kind of surprised by the positive response this got! It was most welcome!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy chicken curry and naan!

* * *

The game itself was interesting enough. Charlie sat out, saying something about helping Molly de-gnome the garden. Hermione was grateful for the jumper as she pulled her knees to her chest. The chill went through her jeans but the rest of her kept warm enough. She would have rather been reading but without someone to keep score a fight would undoubtably start. Ginny would be the first to call bullshit on a play and the first to throw a punch or hex. Hermione didn't know which one would be nastier.

When they finally came inside it was decided that Harry's team had won. It was only natural. He had Ginny and Fred. Ron, George and Bill had put up a good fight though. Hermione led them in and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. She was in great need. She would try to get a nap in after and maybe a fair bit of reading before dinner.

She had spent a great deal of the match watching Bill. Fantasizing about Bill might have been more accurate. He had tied his hair back into a low ponytail and it fluttered and curled as he flew through the air. Her mind kept wandering back to his shirtless chest and unbound hair in the bedroom. She wanted desperately to run her fingers through the waist length locks. It was terribly distracting.

She was standing by the kettle, waiting for it to boil and biting her lip, when he came over. His forehead was slightly damp with sweat and his shirt clung to his body. She turned her head away and shielded her face with her hair. Who look good after a match? She had watched Krum practice multiple times and he always came back sweaty and a bit gross. Bill was a bit flushed from the cold air but he looked just as lovely as always. If anything, the game had made him more attractive. He seemed alive with masculine energy.

"You know you could charm that to boil much faster," he said as he placed his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned back.

"It's habit. I find it relaxing. It's nice going through the motions," she explained while searching for the tea.

She found the canisters on the tallest shelf and cursed. Her wand was upstairs. She jumped. Nothing.

"Merlin, you're tiny." Bill said with a deep chuckle before stepping behind her. She gasped softly at the feeling of his chest on her back. "Here, tiny." He handed her the canister and she thanked him. He stepped back and returned to his spot against the counter

She opened the tin and smelled the loose leaves. She frowned. "This is earl grey…" she looked over her shoulder at him. "Bill, could you get the peppermint please?"

He appeared to be biting back a smile, "What's wrong with earl grey?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. I'll get it myself." And with that she hoisted herself up on to the counter and stood.

Bill knew he shouldn't have teased her. It was just too fun. Her mouth would pull into a small pout, barely visible really, and her brow would furrow. He struggled daily not to go out of his way to frustrate her. He was doing his best really, but seeing her today, in his jumper no less, had gotten the better of him. Her chestnut curls had been whipped around by the wind outside and his jumper had swallowed her. She looked beyond kissable sitting there on the ground, her red wellies a pop of color on the grey day, and her cheek resting on her hand as she kept score.

He had had the greatest desire to go over and scoop her up. She was a stubborn, self-assured girl but for some reason she seemed to shy away from him. It hadn't bothered him at first. In fact, it didn't bother him until Charlie arrived. Neither one of them had spent much time with her so she would expect some shyness around Charlie as well. But there wasn't. She had been just as friendly with the dragon handler as she was with everyone else.

It irked him.

And now, he was standing face to face with her arse, and what a splendid arse it was, round and pert and maybe just a little larger than most. He wished she'd put her arms down and allow his jumper to cover her bum. Stupidly, he stared at her rear end as she rooted through the canisters of tea. He heard a soft 'aha' and watched her shift. Everything that followed went suddenly.

Her socks had slid against the counter and she lost her balance. He moved to catch her instantly. She had somehow twisted as she fell and their chests were now pressed together. His arms were tightly wrapped around her back and just under her butt. She looked down at him with wide eyes. He had never noticed they were the shade of finely aged brandy. He stared into them for a moment, sucked into the pools of amber and brown.

"Bill, you can put me down," she said quietly. He didn't seem to hear her. "Bill?" Still no answer. "William," he seemed to catch that bit, "can you put me down?"

"Right! Of course… sorry about that."

He lowered her to the ground and shivers ran down her spine as she slid through his arms and down his chest. Her toes were curled when her feet touched the ground. She noticed that her hands were resting on his chest and she swallowed thickly. Hermione stared at her hands as her fingers flexed against the tops of his pectorals and she bit her lip. His heat seeped through the thin fabric of the shirt he was wearing. She looked up at him and saw him watching her with a small smile. She blushed and cleared her through. She pulled away.

"Thank you for catching me."

"Anytime time, tiny."

She scowled at the nickname. "You know, I wouldn't have had to climb up there if would have just gotten it down for me."

"I wouldn't have had to get it down for you if had your wand."

"If I had my wand right now, you wouldn't be smirking. Trust me." She said menacingly.

Bill would have been a bit put off if it hadn't been for the little twinkle in her dark eyes. He stepped towards her. She seemed to stand a little straighter. The faint blush on her cheeks had him raising a hand. He touched the very highest point of her cheek and her eyes fluttered a bit.

"After all the trouble I went through… See if I ever rescue you again," he said playfully. She opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off. "Still, I'm glad you're okay. Anytime you need help or a bit of rescuing feel free to call for me, eh tiny?" She softened a bit but said nothing. He ruffled her hair, earning a gasp and a shout of his name as he left the kitchen.

She folded her arms and mumbled to herself. "I don't need rescuing. And even if I did, I wouldn't ask you."

Even if he had been a bit charming when he caught her.

* * *

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I just wanted to get an update done. Let me know what you think in the reviews and if you want to keep seeing Bill's PV.


	3. Chapter 3

I pumped it out just after I finished the last chapter so it is only about 100 words longer but I'm okay with that!

Read. Review. Follow. Be jolly and enjoy sour patch kids!

* * *

Hermione relished these moments; the Burrow was empty. Fred and George had gone to check on the shop, Charlie and Ron went out for drinks, Ginny and Harry were off to see Sirius, Molly and Arthur had a day planned in London, Percy had a date with Penelope, and Bill was called out on work. She had the house to herself. It was peaceful.

She was curled up in the sitting room with a book and enjoying the brief moment of peace. She needed a reprieve. Not that she didn't love the Weasley's or the madness that went with them, but she was in great need of a moment to herself. She was going to have a long bath and perhaps even do her laundry. Molly often insisted that one more person's clothes wouldn't be much more of an effort. However, Hermione knew that she appreciated the help around the house.

Hermione found herself offering to help cook more often than not and she often did the little tasks before Molly could even ask. With all the kids nearly moved out and settled into adult life, the strain of everyone being back for the holidays had to be taking effect. Hermione felt it only right to lighten the load. And after moving into her own flat just outside of London, it was habit to keep on the daily tasks.

This was the last little reprieve she would have before she began her work at the Ministry. Having graduated recently, she had immediately applied to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had had long conversations with McGonagall and Remus about it. She debated whether or not it was the right choice. Minerva had encouraged her, saying that the world could use her enthusiasm and empathy to make things right. After the war so many things were changing and guidance was needed. Remus worried that the atrocities of the treatment of many would be too much for her.

"There are a great many who are treated poorly because of lack of understanding. It won't be pretty. Are you sure this is the right choice for you? You feel a great deal, 'Mione."

Was she sure? No. Not completely. Thinking about seeing how so many were treated scared her. But thinking about sitting back and doing nothing scared her more. Thinking about no one doing anything… it was too much. So, she applied. She was accepted of course. The minister was more than happy to have her aboard.

Soon she would be swamped with work. This was her last moment of peace for a long time. She was assured that the work load was heavy, as there are many magical creatures. She wanted to collect as many moments with friends as she could. She knew she would through herself into work and probably wouldn't surface until Christmas.

She was reading a letter from Luna, who had gone traveling with her husband Rolf and they were enjoying their time abroad. She wrote about a great many creatures she had met. She promised more detail in the next edition of The Quibbler. She chuckled at a quick sketch of some creature she could barely make out.

"What are you doing holed up in here?" she heard from the door way.

Her hand flew to her chest. She looked up quickly. "Bill! You startled me."

"Sorry, Tiny," he said, almost bashful. He looked around. "Is everyone still out?"

She nodded. "Though I suspect Percy will be back soon enough."

Bill moved to the couch opposite her. His hair was plaited today, and poorly at that. Strands were flying everywhere. His clothes were a bit rumpled and he looked tired. She stood and went into the kitchen. She pulled her wand from her hair where it kept the locks pinned into a bun. She charmed the pot of tea she made earlier so that it was hot once more before pouring him a cup. She put her wand back in her hair. She padded back into the room and handed him the steaming mug.

"You're in luck. I made your favorite today," she said with a smile before returning to her seat.

He sniffed at the cup and then looked at her curiously. "How'd you know this is my favorite?"

She scoffed. "It's the only tea you make."

He took a sip and she watched his mouth curl around the edge of the tea cup. She was rather fond of it herself. The lavender smell was strong but it had a hint of citrus and rose. She enjoyed how the floral scents wafted and the hints of fruit. She found herself making pot after pot. He had excellent taste in tea. Still, she would opt for a cup of peppermint tea if it came down to it.

"You're back rather soon."

He sighed and his head rolled back. "It wasn't a terribly complicated curse. It's just a lot of prep work and energy. They didn't really need me there. I don't know why they bothered me at all," he growled.

She went to his side without thinking. She felt like he needed some sort of comfort. He was clearly bothered by being disturbed while on holiday. She stretched an arm out across his back and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. She rested her head against the shoulder closest to her.

"I'm sorry. You must be drained." She said softly. She couldn't imagine the strain it put on one's magic to go through this on a regular basis.

"I should be used to it by now. It's really not so bad," he said softly. "Mum told me you'll be starting at the ministry soon."

Hermione hummed. "Magical Creatures."

They had leaned back at some point and her knees had pulled up. She was leaning into him and her feet where resting near his thighs. Her knees were close to his chest. He placed his hand on them and she wished she hadn't worn her thickest leggings today. She wanted to feel his hand on her skin.

"That's nice."

His voice was soft and they stayed there, in that quiet moment for some time. She had closed her eyes and delighted in the feeling of being pressed against him. He smelled like the woods on a cold night and male richness. It went to her head.

"Let me plait your hair."

Her eyes flew open. Where had that come from? She stiffened against him. She felt his body shake under her and then she heard him laugh heartily. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at him curiously.

"All right then," he said with a final laugh and a shrug. "Why not?"

He slid forward to the edge of the couch and turned so his back was to her. She looked at the coppery locks. Even ruffled and poorly weaved together, his hair was beautiful. "You did a terrible job. This is a mess."

"Oi! I was in a rush."

"Oh, my apologies. It usually looks better than this?" He was quiet. "That's what I thought."

She took the leather band off the end and began untangling his hair with her fingers. When it was free she ran her fingers through it. It was like firey silk. She let her nails rake his scalp as she combed her fingers through the length.

"Mmm, that's nice."

She laughed softly and began weaving the strands together neatly. The silence should have been deafening but it was pleasant. When she reached the end she was sad to bind it. She took her time. When she finished she flipped it over his shoulder.

"There. That's much better," she said with pride.

He looked at the braid. It was neat and tight. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a bright smile. Her heat stopped.

"Thank you, Tiny. Is there anything you can't do?"

This moment was too tender. She wanted to lean forward and kiss his cheek and tell him she'd be happy to do it anytime. Instead she stood and walked over to her book and letter. She grabbed them and walked to the door way.

"I can't draw. Don't forget to put that in the kitchen when you finish." She pointed to the cup on the table.

As she walked up the stairs to her quarters she was trailed by his laughter. It was warm and rich and she was utterly fucked. She was falling for this man far faster than she had anticipated. She shouldn't have made him the damned tea.

* * *

Damn they're cute. REVIEWS! Feel free to check out my other stories while you wait for new chapters of this baby :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

This story may become my new baby!

Read. Review. Follow. Be jolly and enjoy seeded grapes!

* * *

Bill couldn't put into words how elated he felt. She couldn't draw? He'd have to test that. They're leisure time that afternoon ran through his mind on an endless loop. The relief he had felt when she sat beside him was nothing compared to the feeling of her pressed against his side. When she plaited his hair, he was besotted.

He wanted to spend more time with her. She was incredibly charming and soft and warm. He wanted to hold her hand. When she had placed it on his shoulder he wanted to take it and press kisses to her knuckles. She was beyond perfect. And most frustrating.

Hermione was being particularly evasive. She was constantly with Ginny or Harry and Ron. He couldn't find a moment with her for the life of him. It was beyond frustrating. Instead of collecting moments with her all he was collecting was glimpse of her.

She looked particularly lovely today. Her curls were tucked behind her ears and she looked ravishing in a white t-shirt and black jeans. The weather had cleared up and the sun was out. She was sitting with Ginny on the lawn, enjoying the soft breeze. They appeared to be talking about something intently.

"Are you going to stare longingly at her all day or are you going to talk to her at some point?"

He turned around and looked at Harry. Harry was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Bill floundered for an answer. He had not been staring longingly. Had he? "I don't know what you mean." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Oh please! You've been at it all week. You're practically mooning over her."

He might have been. Who could blame him? Her beauty came through in every little action and nuance. She took her tea straight, she often lost herself in conversation, she furrowed her brow when she was thinking and she flushed easily. She was impossible to ignore. At dinner, she frequently got worked up over the conversation or she fed her father bit after bit of information on muggles. She was beyond charming. He just had to spend more time with her.

"Maybe a bit."

"If that's what a bit looks like I'd hate to think about how I look at Ginny. I must be pathetic."

"You're more than pathetic," Bill said with a smile, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Seriously, Bill. Go talk to her. She doesn't bite…much."

"She's a bit busy at the moment," Bill grumbled.

Harry laughed. "That's not like you at all."

He looked out the window. A smile touched his face when he saw Ginny laughing. Damn, he was lucky. He knew that Ginny was trying to talk Hermione into accepting her feelings for Bill. Ginny was determined to get them together. Harry really couldn't care less. Hermione deserved to try at happiness.

"I'll be right back."

Harry went through the door and approached the girls. Bill watched as Ginny smiled and looked discreetly towards the window. Bill tried to look busy. She smiled and reached for Harry's hand. They walked back hand in hand. Hermione watched them go with a smile before she flopped onto her back and stretched out in the grass.

Harry and Ginny entered the house wearing matching smirks.

"She's all yours. Do what you will with the opportunity," Harry said clapping him on the back.

Bill wasn't a fool. He was going to go out there. He just needed a reason first. He looked around for something before his eyes rested on the clock. It was just after one and she hadn't eaten since around 8. Perfect.

He walked outside and was grateful that the sun was out as he only had on a thin, well worn t-shirt. He had thrown his hair into a reckless bun after he woke up and he could feel the heat on the back of his neck. He approached her slowly.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her. He stretched her legs out beside hers though they went beyond her own.

Her eyes flew open. The surprise was fleeting and soon they were soft with recognition. "Oh, hello."

"I'm about to make lunch. Any suggestions?"

She closed her eyes and her head rolled slightly to the side, towards him. Her mouth pursed as she thought. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to squelch the urge to kiss her then and there. He allowed his hand to drift closer to hers. The grass tickled his palms.

"Come on, Tiny. I know you've thought of at least 6 things by now."

She pressed her lips together to hide a smile. "Shepherd's pie."

"There we go!" he said with a grand smile.

"What did the others ask for?" she inquired.

"I didn't bother to ask," he answered truthfully.

Her eyes were open once more. Her mouth was parted. She looked taken aback. He smiled again. He had never seen a face blessed with more perfection. The sun highlighted the highest planes and the way her nose curled up a bit at the tip. The wind rustled around them, moving a few wispy curls onto her face.

He couldn't resist. He lifted his hand and brushed them back behind her ear, allowing his fingers to brush her cheek. She had touched his hair. It wasn't so different if he touched hers, was it? Her eyebrows rose in surprise. He put his hand back on the ground, just beside her face.

"William," she said his name as though she were testing it, tasting it.

"Hermione," his voice was low but light.

"Are you going to make Shepherd's pie?"

"Only if you ask me to."

She smiled and laughed. "Bill, will you make Shepherd's pie for lunch?"

He pretended to think it over and she laughed again. Her body shifted and their hands were touching. He lowered his head. He hovered just over her, just a few inches more and their lips would touch. He felt the soft waves of her breath on his face. He licked his lips and she mimicked the movement unconsciously. She had been looking, he thought triumphantly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He leaned forward and allowed his nose to brush against the side of hers. So close, so very close. Her eyes were dark and her breathing had changed. She looked wanton. He then pulled away, lifted his hand and tapped the end of her nose with his index finger. He watched her features darken with anger.

"Pie it is then, Tiny." He stood quickly and walked inside as though he hadn't been seconds away from kissing the most lovely girl to ever bless the magical world. He might need a cold shower before making lunch. He looked behind him as he entered the house. Hermione was looking over her shoulder and watching him, her lip firmly between her teeth. She looked how he felt; utterly desperate. He would settle for a charm and work on lunch.

Even if it wasn't what he wanted anymore.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the reviews and be sure to check out my other stories :)


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this in a car on a long drive and had a hell of a time getting it uploaded. BUT HERE IT IS! And it's nearly double the usual length.

*to elaborate* Sirius and Remus and Tonks are in a healthy and committed POLY relationship. I can't kill Wolfstar as I am a fan and solved the problem... LET THERE BE BOTH!

Read. Review. Follow. Be jolly and enjoy cherry pie!

* * *

Despite her best efforts, she hadn't been able to stay away from him or quell her crush. He was too charming. While he was attractive enough, a total fox really, it was his damned personality that did her in. He told dry jokes and talked about breaking curses with such an enthusiasm that it was hard not to get drawn in. And every time he smiled at her she felt herself buckle. She had already decided to give it a chance. At least, she would try.

Ginny had convinced her that a little romance wouldn't be the end of her. In fact, it might do her good. Hermione couldn't see how. Especially considering the fact that Bill primarily worked in Egypt and she was about to start working at the ministry. Still, she no longer saw fault in a bit of flirting. If it led to more… she would deal with that when she got there.

She had realized it the afternoon he had almost kissed her. She had wanted her too. Desperately. When he didn't she was more than a little disappointed. He had been so close. If she had worked up the Gryffindor nerve she would have closed the distance herself. She cursed herself daily for having not done it.

She was hoping today would take her mind off it. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were dropping Teddy off for the day so they could have a little quiet time. Hermione enjoyed the baby immensely. He had discovered walking too fast and went straight to running and was starting to speak. She found his learning process fascinating. And just like his parents, he had a proclivity for trouble. At the very least the day would be eventful.

It usually took the whole house to entertain the little boy. Things were put out of reach though it didn't do much good because if Theodore was determined enough he found a way to get it. She blamed Sirius. He gave Teddy whatever he wanted. He rarely said no. She hoped Remus would balance it out but truly, Tonks was the voice of reason. Sometimes.

Nevertheless, Hermione was excited to see the little one. She had picked up a few books she thought he would be amused by. At the very least, he would be interested in the pictures. She was ready for the day. Due to the heat, she had opted for jean shorts and a deep blue blouse that hung off and swayed with the breeze. She sat eagerly by the fire place with Harry, waiting for their visitors.

Ginny had practice today and had pouted most of the morning about missing out. Hermione had to remind her that she saw them at least once a week at dinner. Harry waited patiently while Hermione fidgeted in her chair. She looked over at him. He was reading the latest issue of the quibbler. He looked engrossed. She envied him the frequency of which he saw the trio and their child.

Hermione stood quickly. She was being ridiculous. It was just a baby; even if he was exceptionally cute. She went to the kitchen and nibbled on an apple. She would give Teddy a moment to settle in before sweeping in for kisses. She was just finishing a bite when she heard little feet on the floorboards.

"My-My!" came a tiny voice behind her.

She saw Teddy running towards her. His honeyed eyes matched Remus' but his hair, a vibrant shade of blue at the moment, was all Tonks. Sirius had clearly dressed him today. He was in a black t-shirt with The Beatles across his chest and tiny black boots. His little butt was clad only in a nappy. She swooped down and picked him up. She pressed loud kisses into his cheek and neck.

"Hello, little one! Where did your pants run off to?"

"He kicked them off before we left," Tonks said with a smile from the door.

"We can't seem to keep him in them for more than 5 minutes," Sirius said behind her, an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Don't sound so proud. He gets it from you," Remus quipped.

"Are you a little naked boy?" Hermione questioned while tickling his stomach.

He giggled and pressed his chin to his chest before she stopped. His chubby hand reached for her hair. His little fingers clung to a bundle of curls. His hair slowly turned brown and began to curl. His pointed at his head and smiled.

"My-My!" He said proudly.

She tapped his nose with her index finger and rested him more securely on her hip. She looked over to his parents. "He's really picking that up."

"Well, of course! He's a genius." Sirius boasted.

"Did I miss something?" Bill asked as he entered the room, eyes twinkling with mirth at the sight of Teddy mimicking Hermione.

"Teddy's just showing off. He's a real ladies man," Tonks said as she hugged the ginger.

"I wonder where he gets that from," Bill said sardonically as he winked at Sirius.

"That's all Remus!" Sirius quipped. "I mean, he got the two of us with a few pretty smiles and a bit of banter."

"And he's easy on the eyes," Tonks teased.

Remus flushed but rolled his eyes. Hermione chuckled. Remus was constantly being teased by his partners. It was sweet. Hermione's eyes couldn't help but flicker to Bill. He was laughing with everyone. Merlin, he looked fit today. He was wearing a Gryffindor shirt that stretched over his arms in a way that had he wanting to claw the shirt off his body. His hair was once again piled on top of his head in a sloppy bun. She caught the prickling of his beard and held on to Teddy a bit tighter. She had never been keen on facial hair but the stubble only sharped his jawline. He looked rugged. Teddy wriggled in her arms.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Her question was answered easily. His hair changed color. The deep brown curls were suddenly fiery red and his cheeks began to freckle. Traitor, she thought to herself. She had been eagerly awaiting his visit but even Teddy wasn't immune to Bill's charm.

"I do believe I've been chosen," Bill said with a wry smile.

He reached his arms out for the Toddler. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She handed him off easily. Bill settled him into his arms and asked him if that was better. Hermione said that it was hardly fair. "You're a novelty, that's all." Bill laughed and told her that she was a sore loser. She scowled. Bill adjusted Teddy on his side.

"Your shirt…" Hermione said before reaching out to fix the red cotton that had ridden up.

She may have let her fingers graze his skin. He looked down at her as she pulled his shirt down. His eyes were hungry and she focused her attention on Teddy. Had they been paying attention they would noticed Sirius and Remus looking at Harry with raised brows. He shrugged and shook his head slightly. Tonks however was more amused by the domesticity of the scene. Hermione playing with a curly, ginger baby in the arms of a man who was clearly smitten with her.

By the time that Hermione pulled away from the boys, she realized that they were alone in the kitchen. She walked away to find Harry talking to the trio by the door. She didn't know what was said but they all had the same knowing smile and glimmer in their eyes that didn't bode well.

They all kissed Teddy before apparating away. Harry wasn't far behind them. He claimed to have forgotten an appointment with McGonagall. She was more than happy to watch the toddler so he left with the promise to be back as soon as possible.

Bill was standing in the door. He smiled at her before putting Teddy down on the ground. He whispered in his ear and patted his diapered bum. Teddy beamed and ran towards her. She laughed as his little legs worked to propel him towards her. He collided with her legs and looked up at her with a gummy smile. His teeth were beginning to come in. She kissed the top of his head and took his hand. They walked back to the Burrow where Bill stood waiting.

"I told you he likes me better," she said with a smile.

"He'd be a fool not to."

If she flushed it had nothing to do with the way his words rolled over her. It must be the heat. Yes, the heat was the cause of it all. When he closed the door behind them, she had to take a steadying breath. His body was nearly pressed against her back. Teddy had decided he wanted to crawl across the floor suddenly she was stuck behind him. In an attempt to regain her composure, she bent at the hip to pick him up and get away from the walking Adonis behind her. She thought she heard a soft curse as she leaned over. When she stood with Teddy in her arms she turned to look at Bill.

"Did you say something?" she asked with a soft tilt of her head.

He was biting his lip and his eyes had a far-off look in his eyes.

"'Mione… don't do that again. Please." His voice was strained but he didn't look pained. She couldn't understand what he meant. She stared at him curiously for a moment before walking away. He wasn't making any sense. She took Teddy back to the sitting room where his toys were. She scattered them around the room and watched him play.

An hour later Teddy was rubbing his stomach. She stood and made her way to the kitchen. She called for Bill. He had gone off to work on paper work at some point. He came rather quickly. She asked him to go play with Teddy while she made lunch. He ruffled her hair with a smile. He was a little closer than necessary when he spoke.

"You got it, Tiny." She felt his breath on her face and stepped forward. Her hands came to his shirt, her index finger and thumb holding onto the hem.

She couldn't explain the wave of arousal and need that washed over him. Maybe it was the tension that had been building between them. Maybe it was the way he handled Teddy. Maybe it was the fact that he charmed the pants off her and he had a way of teasing her that drove her mad. She knew her eyes were filled with want. She bit her lower lip and eyed his mouth. She heard a soft moan through the room and realized it had come from her.

"Fuck, 'Mione." His hands came up to cup her jaw. "I can't wait anymore."

She didn't have to reply. His mouth claimed hers and she nearly wept with relief. She released his shirt and pressed her hands to his abdomen. He slanted his mouth over hers and he pressed his lips to hers with a tenderness that had her sighing into his mouth.

Somehow that shifted the dynamic. His hands moved to her hair where his fingers sifted through curls to cradle the back of her head as he tipped it back. His tongue was in her mouth before she knew what was happening. His tongue urged and coaxed, dancing against her own until she was moaning into him. Her hands found the bare skin of his back and she pulled herself against him until she didn't know where she ended and he began.

She felt him begin to pull back. Her teeth tugged at his retreating lip and he groaned loudly. She felt herself being pushed against a wall and she sighed his name. It only fanned his fire. He delved into her mouth with renewed passion. His hands moved to her hips and he raised her up. She squeaked but wrapped her exposed legs around him. Feeling the pressure of him pressed against her core had her arching her back.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His mouth moved from her lips to her jaw. She hummed. His hands slid from her hips to the edge of her shorts. She thrilled at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. How many nights had she dreamt of this. She couldn't stop. She had no inclination to stop.

She cursed when his mouth went to her neck. He was all teeth and sharp tongue movements. His mouth was ravenous, destructive. She whimpered and pawed at the back of his head, pressing him to continue. She sighed his name when his fingers slid under the edge of her shorts and he cupped her arse. His hips rolled into hers which only caused her to gasp.

The moment was broken by the sound of glass shattering. Her eyes flew open; she didn't remember closing them. She heard Teddy giggling wildly. She heard Bill curse this time. He pressed a kiss into the hollow behind her ear.

"We'll pick this up later," his voice was hot in her ear. She shivered and nodded while pulling her lower lip into her mouth.

His thumb brushed against her lower lip, gently pulling it from her teeth. He smiled as he swiped his thumb over her lip. Her tongue nearly flicked out to touch it. He leaned down and pressed a light, slow kiss to her mouth. Her legs were lowered from his hips and she touched his face gently before he pulled away. She bit her lip to hide a smile. She turned to go catch Teddy before he hurt himself or something else. She felt a hand smack her ass. The moan she emitted made her flush and whip around to glare at Bill.

He looked more ravenous than before. "Later, Tiny, later." His gaze spoke volumes. He paused. "I'll make lunch."

She didn't want lunch. She wanted him naked and inside her. But soup didn't sound too bad either. After all, a girl needs her strength if she was going to keep up with someone like him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Drop a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed :) Things are getting interesting...


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just going to reupload this. There wasn't an actual problem with the chapter itself. I just happened to do a quick upload while on my lunch break so it didn't get the usual info in there.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy kind bars.

* * *

She was going mad. There hadn't been a moment alone together since Teddy had left. He would catch her eye at dinner or across a ginger filled room and she would flush and let her hair fall into her face, trying to maintain some sense or propriety. Occasionally, he would brush up behind her. Her breath would catch and she would see him smile to himself. She was consumed.

Merlin, she needed to touch him. If she could only get a moment… How quickly things had changed. She had been doing her best to avoid him and her feelings. But then he had touched her. She let every inhibition go. He filled her with a thousand delights. He was witty and smart and sweet and beyond charming.

She was determined to finish what they had started days prior before Teddy had shattered a vase and interrupted a perfectly marvelous snog. She was now curled up in a chair half listening to Percy ramble on about some Ministry business while trying to plot a way to get Bill away long enough to snog him or at the very least, bury her face in his chest.

That was when he walked by. He was talking to Charlie and he paused to glance her way. Charlie looked between them and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and walked away chuckling to himself. Hermione finally interrupted Percy.

"If you don't mind, I have to excuse myself for a moment. I've been dying to hear about a particularly difficult curse that Bill came across. Terribly interesting magic. But I do want to hear the rest!" She said quickly before standing and straightening her shirt.

She met his blue eyes with an urgent gaze. She approached him and quickly grabbed his wrist. He followed after her with a wry smile. She pulled him up the stairs to his room. When they were inside and the door was shut, she dropped his wrist quickly. She was flushed. Okay, so she had led him up here and they were finally alone. Now what?

"This is awfully private for a chat about curses," Bill said with a smile.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "You know, if you had a better way to get us alone then you could have…"

She was interrupted when his arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled into his chest and she couldn't help but tilt her head back into his warmth. She had missed his touch. Silly, really. It wasn't as though it was familiar. In fact, it was all still very new to her.

Viktor had been very proper. At the time, she had greatly appreciated it. They had shared a few tender kisses but his hands never wandered. And Ron…well, they had discovered very quickly there was no chemistry. When Bill touched her, the slightest caress made her heart race and her whole body warm.

"That was the best you could come up with? After days of thinking? And here I thought you were the brightest witch of our age," he said as he nuzzled into her heck.

"Who said I've been thinking about it for days?" she asked placing her hands on his. Once again, she was struck by how much she admired his hands.

"Oh please. You've had your brow furrowed and you've been worrying that lip between your teeth since Teddy went home." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "It's been driving me mad."

"You want to talk about maddening? Your shirts have gotten increasingly tighter. Any particular reason for that, William?"

"I'll have you know my shirts have always fit this way. But if it bothers you, I'm happy to take it off."

The image of him shirtless flashed before her. She bit her lip at the thought. His lips busied themselves with the skin of her neck. She welcomed the feeling. The temperature in the room seemed to rise as he lavished attention on her. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and sighed.

"Yes, please."

He pressed a soft kiss into the hollow behind her ear and pulled away. She turned around quickly, intent on complaining about the sudden lack of contact. She decided against it as she watched him strip off his shirt. She swallowed thickly. She may have felt him through clothing before, hell, she had even seen him shirtless before. But this close… it was entirely too alluring.

"Is this better, Tiny?" he asked throwing his shirt off to the side of the room.

She stared at his chest, openly ogling. She flushed and nodded. Better or worse, she didn't know and at the moment she didn't give a damn. She stepped back into his personal space and placed nervous hands on his chest. She could feel him, really feel him.

"Much better. Although…" she trailed off wickedly.

"So eager to be displeased! What else should I do to appease you?" He said playfully as he gripped her hips and pulled her roughly into him, closing the final distance between their bodies.

Hermione looked up at him and boldly stated her desires. "Kiss me."

He grinned cheekily before claiming her mouth. There was a brief wave of relief at finally getting what she had been pining for. Relief was soon replaced with flaming desire. She had never once felt this kind of passion for another person before. It was consuming. With every touch, he both stoked the flame and quelled it.

His kisses were soft and sweet at first. There was a gentleness about the way that he touched her. He wasn't afraid to let his hands roam or let his body press against her. He took his time with her and it was almost agony. He kissed her like they had all the time in the world. Which would be nice, but they didn't. She needed to feel from him the longing that she had been experiencing herself.

Like a cat basking in the sun, she stretched her body against his. She thrilled at feeling the heat of his exposed chest against her body. Hermione allowed her hands to tangle firmly into his long hair, thanking Merlin that it was unbound today. His tresses were like silk and she momentarily envied him. She didn't allow her mind to wander too much. She had wanted this moment for too long.

His kisses began to grow in fervor. His mouth slanted against hers firmly and she sighed softly. Finally, she was getting what she wanted. She opened to him and was pleasantly rewarded. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck, fully supporting her as she relaxed into his touch, the other hand drifted to cup the curve of her arse. She desperately tried to press further into him but it was impossible. Her shirt had to go.

She slowed their kiss and pulled away. Looking at Bill, he was obviously displeased but he said nothing. She made eye contact and then looked down. Now or never. She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her body. She dropped the fabric to the floor slowly, letting the cotton slip through her fingers. She was left exposed, covered only by the thin fabric of her lavender bra.

Blue eyes appraised her hungrily. She flushed and stepped closer to him. Carefully, she hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his pants. She looked up at him with dark eyes. She didn't have to remind him what they were doing. He moved quickly and she was once again pressed against a wall. He seemed to be rather fond of having her at his will. She used her fingers to connect their hips and left the connecting of their lips to him. Which was an excellent idea because when his mouth met hers, it was with new ferocity.

She arched her back and moaned into his mouth. He was incredibly innovative and found new ways to taste her with every passing moment. His kisses ought to be illegal because they were lethal. Her knees went within minutes. She could only cling to him in hopes of staying upright. His chest kept her pressed to the wall and she let her hands wander the naked skin of his back. She wondered how it was that he stayed this fit. She knew plenty of quidditch players and while they were fit, it was nothing compared to Bill's physique.

His kisses began to move. One minute he was caressing her tongue with his playfully and the next his lips were doing marvelous things to her neck. She moaned softly when his teeth nipped at the muscles of her neck. He hummed happily into her skin. She was writhing from a few kisses. Merlin, what would happen when they continued? She wouldn't be opposed to finding out.

His hands moved to grab the back of her thighs and hoisted them up so that they may wrap around his hips. They were slotted together and she became increasingly aware of how empty she felt in the most feminine of places. She rolled her hips into his when he sucked her earlobe into the heat of his mouth. She was delighted when he mimicked the motion.

Desperately, she grabbed his head and pulled it back to hers. She found his mouth with very little trouble and she dove back in. The sensation of his hips rolling into hers in combination with their kiss was like nothing she had ever before felt. The pressure of his hips pushed the line of his zipper into all the right places. They were slotted together for maximum pleasure and that is most certainly what she got. She could feel her body growing tense and ecstasy seemed to be building in her stomach.

Her kisses grew clumsy and soon she was just focused on the way his hips met hers. She urged him fervently. His mouth went back to her neck and his hands cupped her bum and pawed at it. She knew she was saying something but she didn't know what it was. She was vaguely aware that his name was in there somewhere before she dug her nails into his back and fell over some sort of precipice that caused her to tremble.

She felt him kiss her neck sweetly as her muscle spasms slowed. She looked at him with wide, confused eyes. He smiled and laughed softly before pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I do believe you have nothing to complain about now."

"You underestimate my ability to find something to complain about," she said breathlessly.

He laughed heartily but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione's eyes grew large with panic and Bill was struggling to stifle his laugh. She smacked his chest before rushing to grab her shirt. She was luckily able to put it on without much of a struggle. She opened the door just enough to pop her head through and stare at Ginny.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? We were supposed to leave ages ago. Why are you so red?"

"No reason. I'm coming."

She thought she heard Bill mutter something along the lines of "not anymore" but she coughed and ignored him. She smiled sweetly and Ginny gave her a strange look before telling her to hurry and walking away. When Hermione turned around she smacked Bill's chest, which unfortunately was now covered.

"Did you want your sister to know that you were in here, what we were doing?"

"I don't mind," he smiled with pride. Of course, he didn't mind. But she wasn't about to go spreading her business about.

She smacked him once more and huffed before kissing him once more and stepping out of the room.

Merlin… the things he did to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Be sure to leave a review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
